


Frost in the Window

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Sleep | Remy Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, G/T, Giant Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Giant/Tiny, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tiny Sleep | Remy Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Virgil loves watching snowfall. Remy makes the experience a million times better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Frost in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one when I was on the brink of unconsciousness. Will I proof read it? Pft no, in this house we abolish proof reading and go out like Roman Samders (also yes this is another g/t fic cos im TRASH) (also also happy birthday to our dark strange son!!!!! 🖤💜🖤💜🖤💜) 
> 
> Warnings: oh dear god so much fluff. Like. Lethal amounts I dare say. Let me know if I missed anything though!!

Virgil sat on the couch and stared out the window it sat in front of. His arms were folded on the back of the couch, his head resting on his arms. The snow fell quite heavily, and watching it gather on the grass brought a smile to his face.

Remy climbed up the couch to sit on Virgil's shoulder, leaning against his cheek. Virgil's smile grew at the feeling of his borrower boyfriend snuggling against him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Remy asked.

"Watching the snow," Virgil replied.

"The window's a bit foggy, though." Remy jumped to the windowsill, Virgil's heart damn near stopping as he could have gotten himself hurt doing that. Remy wiped away a bit of the fog, making a small circle in the window that was easier to see out of.

Virgil's grin widened a bit as he used his pinky finger to draw a yin yang symbol in the left hand corner of the window. Remy smiled and joined in on the drawing, tracing out a little snowman. They made little drawings like this for a minute before they ran out of room on the window.

"You're a regular Claude Monet," Remy jested, Virgil rolling his eyes fondly. He gently scratched the top of Remy's head with his index finger.

"You're not so bad yourself, I guess." Remy grabbed Virgil's finger and chuckled, pressing a kiss to his knuckle and leaving a trail of kisses down to his fingernail. Virgil blushed at the sudden onslaught of tiny affection.

"I swear, I'll make it my life's mission to kiss every gigantic inch of you," Remy said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Virgil asked teasingly. "Might take you a while."

"It'll be worth every second."

Virgil smiled softly as he pressed a tender kiss to Remy's head. He then kissed his chest and both of his hands, leading him to become increasingly flustered and fighting a smile back to the death. He carefully scooped Remy up in his hands and placed another kiss on his head. He gently held Remy's hand between his thumb and forefinger, his smile growing. Remy kissed his thumb and rested his head against it, a smile growing on his own face as he closed his eyes.

"You wanna take a nap?" Virgil whispered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I _always_ wanna take a nap."

"That's fair," he conceded with a light chuckle. He laid down on the couch on his back and held Remy to his chest, allowing his own eyes to flutter closed as he sighed contentedly. "I could probably use a bit of rest, myself," he murmured, softly yawning.

"I love you, Vee," Remy mumbled.

"I love you too."


End file.
